


One Sorry Individual

by What_we_are



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Cheating, Episode: s03e07 One Minute, F/M, Missing Scene, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_we_are/pseuds/What_we_are
Summary: Skyler goes to see Jesse at the hospital and asks him not press charges against Hank.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Skyler White
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Blue Christmeth 2019





	One Sorry Individual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourjazzonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourjazzonia/gifts).



> Merry Blue Christmeth, yourjazzonia. I’m not sure if you like explicit fics, but I hope you do.

Jesse didn’t watch tv or look at magazines. He just dozed off and listened to people walking up and down the hallway. Most of the time there was just quiet. 

When there was a knock on his open door, he assumed it was a nurse, or Saul back to talk more shit. He turned his head on the pillow so he could see with his good eye. The last person he expected to see was Mrs. White, but there she was, looking apologetic. Maybe she was sorry to be bothering him, or maybe she was sorry that her husband had ruined his life. Maybe both.

She was completely beautiful in a green shirt that showed some cleavage. 

“Can I come in?” she asked. 

“Yeah, I don’t get much visitors, so I take what I can get.”

“Then you remember me?”

Skyler shut the door. 

“Yep," Jesse answered.

“And you probably know why I’m here. I’ll get right to it: it would destroy Hank if you pressed charges.”

“Good.”

“It would hurt my family.”

“Your family are complete assholes. No offense to, like, your sister or your kids, but your husband and brother-in–law can both go to hell.” 

Skyler fiddled with her purse strap. “Can I sit?” 

“Yeah. Whatever." Jesse asked, "Seriously, why haven’t you divorced him?” 

She sat in a chair next to the bed. “It’s a long story. I tried. The cancer may take its course soon anyway.”

“He ruins everything he touches. This is his fault you know.” Jesse gestured at his swollen purple face.

“I figured. There’s no way you could have known Hanks cell number, or Marie’s name.”

“So you want to divorce him. What do you mean you tried?”

“It’s complicated. I tried having an affair.”

“You didn’t try with me. He’d definitely grant you a divorce if you got with me.”

If Skyler was taken aback she didn’t show it. “That’s right, I remember – you like ‘milfs.’”

“What?”

“Your mySHOUT page. I looked you up when you first called the house.”

Jesse actually smiled. “I forgot all about that shit.”

“We could try it,” Skyler said.

It took Jesse a second to realize she was serious. “Ordinarily I’d be all over that, but I’m kind of damaged right now,” he said. 

“I’m sure we could figure something out.”

Jesse sat up a bit more on the pillows. It hurt to move even more than it did to stay still. 

“Yeah, my hands are fine.” Jesse said. “I could do it like that.”

Starting was tricky without being able to kiss. 

Skyler sat on his hospital bed next to him and he put a hand on her bare knee. Slowly he slid his hand up her thigh, under her black skirt. Part of him was scared that she’d swat his hand away, but she just watched him. Christ, she was intimidating. That milf talk on his mySHOUT page had just been talk. Besides Wendy, he’d never been with a mom, certainly not a tall, sexy one who scared the shit out of him. 

His hand was shaking a little when he reached the silky fabric of her underwear. 

She misunderstood the cause of his nervousness. “Walt won’t come in. He’s watching the baby.”

“You sure you want this?” He didn’t say her name, because it’d to be too weird to call her Mrs. White and too forward to call her Skyler. 

“Yeah. I need this. And if I tell him, I’ll tell him it was all my idea. You don’t need to worry.”

Mr. White was the furthest thing from Jess’s mind, actually. He just hoped that he could get her off without the use of his mouth. He moved her underwear to the side and slid his thumb between her lips, not very deep.

He said quietly, “Someone could come in. It’s been a while since one of them came in and checked these machines.” 

“Are you backing out?”

“No. I’m just warning you.”

She said, “I’m not worried,” in a way that made his heart race. 

He rubbed his thumb against her clit.

She opened her legs wider, one thigh on the bed, and one dangling off the side. The position was less than ideal, but she seemed to be enjoying herself so far. Maybe she got off on getting caught. Maybe she was bored to death of “making love” with that lame, khaki-wearing asshole. 

Jesse never broke rhythm with his thumb on her clit, but he added two fingers inside, rubbing her g-spot with a “come hither” motion. 

She gripped his shoulder with one hand. “That doesn’t hurt does it?” she asked.

“Nothing hurts right now,” Jesse answered. 

He kept at it, rubbing each sensitive spot with the same pulsing timing. 

Skyler leaned forward a little in pleasure and he got a better view down her shirt. God, she had great tits, big and natural and perfect. If his face was in better condition he’d love to have gotten in there and kissed them. 

Like she was reading his mind, she undid a button. By this time, she was moaning sweetly. She held onto him gently, so as not to hurt him. 

Jesse’s fingers inside her were still going strong, but the other hand was getting tired. Not like he was going to stop, but he could feel a cramp in his thumb starting. God, he wished he wasn’t beaten beyond the ability to lick clit. 

All he wanted in the world was to hear this beautiful woman cum. And after a few more minutes she did. She moaned with no regard for the nurses who may have been walking by. Her titties bounced as she rocked on his hand. Her pussy tightened around his fingers, and she spasmed. Her mouth was open and her head was thrown back. He had the desire to gently bite her neck, but he was too terrified to act on it.

It was remarkable how quickly she got up and composed herself. She smoothed down her black skirt and buttoned her shirt. 

He did notice, with no small amount of pride, that she was a little wobbly in her heels. Mr. White did not strike Jesse as a man who could fuck a woman so well that her orgasm made her weak. 

Skyler sat back down on the side of the bed. “You won’t reconsider about Hank, will you?” 

“No.” 

“Can I bring you anything?”

“No. I’m good.”

Jesse’s hands were sticky with her, and the room smelled like it. He didn’t know what else to say. 

She said, “I won’t tell Walt without talking to you first,” and with that, she got up and left.


End file.
